


Heart Thinking

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn never believes she beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Thinking

**Title:** Heart Thinking  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Babylon 5  
**Beta:** none   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** body image issues  
**Word Count:** 463  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #36 at "dove_drabbles" Accept a compliment  
**Summary:** Delenn never believes she beautiful.

**Heart Thinking**

Delenn was standing on the balcony overlooking the devastated capital city of Mimbar just days after the Shadows had attacked. She looked upset when John found her. 

“Delenn? What's wrong?” John walked over to her. He looked out over the broken city. “Is it the destruction that's bothering you? Lenneir said the work crews were doing what they could.”

“It isn't that. I knew this would happen.” Delenn sighed deeply. “I was just not expecting it to be so ... “

“War is never pretty on either side of the front line.” John pulled her close. “That's why I was so glad to have you beside me. You are something beautiful to look at when everything else I see is destruction and death.”

Delenn turned away from him. Her cheeks were pink and she seemed uncomfortable.

“Delenn, what did I say?” John turned her to face him. “Let me guess. I called you beautiful. You really need to learn to accept a compliment.”

“I am not beautiful. I am neither Mimbari or Human. I am something ... I am a being that is ugly to both to both races.” Delenn pushed away his hands and ran back inside.

John threw up his hands. He took a breath before following her inside. He found her lying on the bed. He sat down beside her.

“I don't know how you stand to look at me.” Delenn covered her face with her hands.

“I can look at you because I love you. I think I've loved you since the moment you stepped into Council chambers and pulled back your hood. I was astounded that any woman could be so beautiful.” John reached over and brushed her hair off her shoulders. “Then I got to know you and I realized that you were just as beautiful inside.”

“I doubt that.” Delenn said from behind her hands.

John leaned down and kissed her shoulder softly. “I love you, Delenn. That will never change. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

“You humans are a strange and curious race. Such emotions.” Delenn moved her hands just enough to look up at him. “You think with your hearts when you should think with your brains.”

“Well, your heart must be thinking too.” John tapped the ring on her finger. “At least when it comes to me.”

Delenn reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and lingering.

“I suppose I do.” Delenn caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. “John, we have so much to do.”  

“As long as we do it together, it won't seem as much.” John kissed her again.

There was someone pounding on the door.

John let out an exasperated sigh. “Now what?”

“It must be one of those things we need to do.” Delenn sat up. She took his hand. “Shall we see who's knocking?”

John nodded and kisses her hand. “Together.”


End file.
